


Come On Dover!

by tinknevertalks



Series: Candyfloss Fluff [5]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Crack, Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Helen/Nikola if you squint and ship like me, Post Series, don't even ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Kate and Henry almost get run over.





	Come On Dover!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm firmly placing the blame for this idea on Amanda Tapping and the charity auction at ATX. There is nothing redeeming about this, but I hope you have a laugh. :)

“No way Hank,” Kate told Henry, the two of them rounding a corner of the Hollow Earth Sanctuary’s labyrinthine corridors. “I’m telling you there’s no way you'd get her close to them. She’d say the horn isn’t the right size, or the mane is the wrong colour, and--”

The sound of heavy thuds and wheels on hardwood flooring interrupted Kate’s sentence, the noise getting louder as it came towards them. Both barely had time to jump out of the way when Helen and Nikola streaked past, tinsel manes trailing them in their slipstream, both madly kicking their scooters along. Nikola was a nose ahead, his inflatable unicorn head sturdy enough to stay upright, whilst Helen’s own unicorn seemed to wilt as she pushed forward. “Come on, Dover...!” was the last thing Kate and Henry heard as their boss and resident vampire rounded the corner, their laughter and the scooter wheels’ reverberations filling the quiet corridor.

Kate turned to Henry. For a moment, all either did was breathe, listening to the rattle and clatter drift away. “That… They weren’t…?”

Henry nodded slowly, walking away from the scene of their confusion. “Yeah… They were racing the unicorn scooters again…”

A beat. “Again?”

**Author's Note:**

> A picture is worth a thousand words. Try this one... [Am I flying?](https://twitter.com/SandraRankin_UK/status/984156677082578944?s=09)


End file.
